


How to Woo Aomine Daiki

by rhapshie



Series: AoKagaAo oneshots [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Slut!Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: Step 1: Play hard to getStep 2: Fail, apparentlyStep 3: Try to salvage it somehow
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: AoKagaAo oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841209
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	How to Woo Aomine Daiki

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting on my draft for ages lmao all I had to do was add like 50 words and voila

Kagami wasn't sure when it started. Probably after their first match. Or that time during summer camp. Or maybe it was from their very first meeting that boiled his blood, making him bubble and ready to erupt. Infuriating was one way to describe the tantalising dark-skinned male that went by the name Aomine Daiki. However, there was something exceptionally aggravating about that hot piece of ass. Not once in his whole life had one person riled him up so much to the point where he practically trembled in his bed, hours after the event had passed, hoping that he could break the asshole's nose and spit on his grovelling figure.

It was that very reaction that led him to obsess over Aomine. There was some fucked-up excitement that bloomed within him every time they pushed each other, slowly getting one step closer to the breaking point where one of the two would finally give in and finally slam the other's face in. Kagami _loved_ the adrenaline rush of not knowing when he'd go home with a broken nose.

It all came crashing down after Seirin beat Touou by the smallest margin during the Winter Cup. Suddenly, Aomine was brought back down to earth. While he was still irritating to deal with, it was nothing like before. Even when they met by accident, they wouldn't yell as much—their words weren't as hurtful, the provocations toned down. There was a sense of loss in Kagami, but it was replaced with something that he didn't want to deal with. Not when it came to Aomine.

It wasn't love, but it was something close to that. It was a cut that festered, metastasised, and would undoubtedly be the death of him. Falling for a straight guy was never wise.

.

It was during Aomine's twenty-first birthday that he got invited out by his college friends to the bar. Honestly, the reason why Aomine agreed to celebrate was because he thought he'd find a sexy girl he'd take to the hotel with.

He never thought that he'd see Kagami, of all people.

The redhead didn't bother changing his appearance. His flaming red hair was as wild as usual and his fashion was probably too casual for this kind of setup, but there was something different about his body language.

It was the cocky hip cock, the small touches he offered, the fake smiles and the impish twinkling of his eyes, the way he pressed his body too close to the middle-aged man he was talking to.

Kagami was _flirting_.

Aomine sipped his alcohol passively as he continued watching his rival slowly drawing closer and closer to his target, just like a predator would to its prey. Kagami tipped some more liquid from the wine bottle with finesse right into the glass, then purred when his company slurped it down.

"Interested?" The bartender asked, voice full of mirth. "You're not getting him unless he comes to you first. That's just how it is."

The statement made the bluehead frown. "He's here often?"

"Every week on Fridays and Saturdays. He's our favourite Tiger. No matter who he sets his eyes on, he always wins them over and takes them out with him," The man mused as he wiped a shot glass clean. "And I don't blame them. I'm not gay myself, but I wouldn't say no to one night with him. He's seriously spunky. And that body?" He shook his head with a small appreciative scoff.

Oh. Well, that was _new._ Who knew Kagami was a slut? The longer he watched the redhead at it, the clearer it became. Kagami was _good_. He knew how far to push before he had to pull away, and he always made his every movement count. Aomine could see the way the redhead's target became swayed until he excused himself to the bathroom.

Then Kagami saw Aomine.

 _Fuck!_ The blunette cursed internally, thankful that his friends were still upstairs on the couch. Despite the fact that he was caught red-handed staring, Aomine did nothing to look away. He wasn't gonna lose to Kagami!

The redhead leaned back on the couch, spread his legs very discreetly and loosely curled his fingers in front of his mouth to form an 'O'. Then, he swayed them back and forth, not forgetting to push the inside of his cheek with his tongue to replicate a blowjob gesture.

That successfully made Aomine look away. His face burned and he suspected it wasn't because of the alcohol. That Kagami was so different from the one he always played and whose house he always raided, it made him think that this was a doppelganger.

Kagami sauntered towards the blunette and plopped on the stool next to him. "Fancy seeing you here."

"And you. What're you doin', hitting on that geezer. 'Sides, I didn't know you swing that way." Aomine tried hard to not look at his rival. While he had no problem with gays, he didn't exactly know how to deal with them either. Especially not when it was Kagami.

"Nothing wrong with a little bit of fun." The redhead leaned closer towards the blunette and slowly ghosted a finger over Aomine's shoulder.

"Brush off," He slapped the tanned hand away. "I'm not interested in becoming one of your 'conquests'."

"No?" Ignoring the resistance, Kagami rested his chin on his friend's shoulder right beside his ear. "What a shame. I'm pretty sure I give better blowjob than all your girlfriends combined."

That made Aomine scoff albeit nervously. "You always that bold?"

"Nah. I'm just good at reading people," Kagami turned around to look behind his shoulder. His target already emerged out of the bathroom and was currently heading towards him. Breathing hot air into Aomine's ear, he jabbed a tongue into it, making his rival flinch. "Bet you've never fucked a man before. We don't break easily." With one last nip to the shoulder, Kagami stood up and curled his arm around the middle-aged man.

Aomine's eyes followed the redhead. Just before Kagami left, he gave the blunette a wink.

.

Honestly, Kagami wasn't expecting anything. He laid his cards on the table that day, but no matter how charismatic he was, Aomine was the straightest man alive. He changed girlfriends like he changed clothes, so the chances of the man coming back was slim to none.

Imagine Kagami's surprise when two months later, he saw the blunette sitting on the exact same spot.

Maybe Aomine wasn't so straight, after all. Maybe Kagami had a chance. He spent five years pushing aside his feelings, hoping that it'd die down, but it never did. In fact, it grew stronger still. Especially after Kagami cancelled his plan to go back to America and instead stayed in Japan, Aomine was a face he saw often occupying his couch.

They'd eat dinner together while watching some trashy movies. During cold winter nights, they'd huddle up in Kagami's large duvet while sipping on hot chocolate. Aomine liked his with extra marshmallows and some sliced bananas on the side. Kagami thought it was adorable. He was glad that even after high school, they showed no sign of drifting apart. It was both a curse and a blessing.

The years had treated Aomine well. While he was still annoying to deal with, he would occasionally display an unexpected softness too. And these rare gestures always made Kagami giddy like he was a virgin, not some male nymphomaniac who made it a habit to suck random men's cocks twice a week.

Not that he was ashamed of his habit. He just didn't think it was necessary to announce to the world that he loved getting fucked silly.

The redhead sat next to his rival whose sight remained fixed to the shot glass. "Let me guess. A pretty lady just broke up with you, so you're here to see if anyone's willing to fuck the sad away?"

The crass words made Aomine let out a 'ka-ha!'. Shaking his head, he gave Kagami the side-glance. "You really don't pull any punches, do you, Bakagami?" Grabbing his discarded jacket, he put it on and tilted his head towards the door. "So I won't either. Let's go."

.

True to his words, Kagami gave Aomine the best blowjob of his entire life. The guy had no gag response, so Aomine's thick, long cock slid in and out easily.

"Like a mouthpussy..." The blunette groaned as he gripped the coarse red hair and continued fucking Kagami's mouth. He was rewarded with groans that proved to be too much for him. So, he pulled out, shoved two fingers into Kagami's mouth and pulled his tongue. "How many cocks have you sucked with this filthy thing? How many flavours of cum have you tasted?"

The naughty red eyes that he received only excited him more. Kagami was defiant, like a minx, or more accurately a succubus. "I come to that bar religiously two days a week, Daiki. It's been three years. Do the maths."

"Over a thousand," The blunette scoffed in disbelief. "You've done this over a thousand fucking times."

"I know what I'm doing." Closing his eyes, Kagami rolled his tongue between Aomine's fingers, licking, lapping and sucking on the digit as he slowly come to a stand and hovered over Aomine.

"You're a fucking slut."

"Mm," He slurped on those fingers like they were candies before releasing them with a pop. "You have no idea what an understatement that is." Just like that, Kagami shrugged off his button-up shirt to reveal a pair of nipple piercings that stole the remainder of Aomine's breath away.

He really did have no idea. But he _did_ get an indication of how big of a cockslut his friend was. The blunette could only watch, entranced, as Kagami pulled out a large buttplug out of his ass and dropped it onto the bed.

"I'll show you what you've been missing out on." Kagami whispered before licking Aomine's Adam's apple and nipping on it.

If there was one thing that Aomine learned from Kagami that day, it was that his friend told no lie. The redhead claimed that he'd show him, and showed him he did. Kagami refused to let Aomine have any control. In a surprising display of strength, he pinned both those dark arms above the head. Kagami set the pace, but it was a fast one. The slightly shorter male mercilessly bounced on Aomine's dick, his ass muscles clenching around the hot member greedily. Not even the wild clawing and rough fucking coax anything but moans of pleasure. If anything, the rougher Aomine was, the more excited Kagami became.

It wasn't an act. Kagami's drugged expression only meant that he truly enjoyed this. He milked Aomine for what he was worth and left him breathless.

.

There was no doubt about it.

No two ways.

Kagami was in love with Aomine. Not only was their chemistry off-bed unbelievably high, on bed, it was just as high if not moreso. He knew that he got Aomine wrapped around his fingers that night, but Kagami had another plan.

"Sorry. I don't fuck the same guy twice." He replied with a smirk when Aomine came to him one night for a booty call. Then, he gave the blunette the door.

Aside from Momoi and Kuroko, Kagami was the one who knew this man best. If not pushed and challenged, he'd get too comfortable. If there was one thing Kagami didn't want from Aomine, it was the status as a sex buddy he could use when it was convenient, then dump when he found a shiny new toy.

Kagami might be a slut, but when it came to someone he truly wanted to devote his time to, he'd be willing to compromise. And Aomine? Kagami wanted him _bad_.

So bad that he denied himself that huge cock he wanted to taste again, but if that meant he'd be able to enjoy it for years to come, then it'd be worth missing this one opportunity.

When he saw Aomine again in the bar, he thought his plan was working. What he didn't see coming was the asshole finding another guy to take out with him.

Kagami was _livid_ when that happened. The wine glass on his hand shattered the moment that door was closed. He quickly tossed the remains aside, jumped off the lap of whatever man he was flirting with, then left without so much as a word.

Because _that_ wasn't supposed to happen. Aomine was supposed to rise up to the challenge like he always did and take the one thing dangled as a prize (in this case: Kagami's sweet, sweet ass), not to run off with another person. Sure, the guy didn't owe him anything and that it was the natural thing to do after one was rejected, but _still_.

Kagami had thought his plan was perfect!

.

Truth be told, Aomine was self-conscious. He always thought of himself as somewhat of a sex god who cycled through many girls. Never a single time he left them hanging. He was good at sex, so he thought it'd transfer to guys too.

Maybe it didn't?

Because not even his huge cock swayed Kagami. The day he ran knocking on the redhead's door because he spent way too many agonising hours masturbating over his tight ass and killer blowjob skill, he received a door as a reward. _Slam_. Just like that.

Because Kagami didn't fuck the same guy twice. That meant once was all it took for him to had his fill and throw Aomine aside like an old toy.

Aomine had never liked losing, so he swore to get another chance with Kagami and fuck him so good, the redhead wouldn't be able to say no. In order to do that, he had to practice.

However, life was hard when Kagami intercepted every, single, one, of his target.

It got to the point where Aomine had to pin the fucker against the wall in an alleyway and growl at him, eyes filled with anger.

"Stop with what, Daiki?" Was Kagami's reply that was slightly shaky. There was something vulnerable about to redhead at that moment. He wasn't the confident whore who strutted in the bar and picked anyone who tickled his fancy, but more of the usual Kagami he talked to during the day.

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about. Why're you doing this to me?" His fingers curled tightly on Kagami's collar. "You can literally take any other guy. _Any_! Why do you gotta take _mine_!? Is it so fun to fuck with me? It's not enough that you get me addicted to your body and throw me aside, but you want to stop me from fucking anyone else!? What the fuck is _wrong_ with you!?" His voice was loud, confused, tired. He wanted to know why Kagami acted the way he did.

"You're not me," The redhead yanked that strong hand away from him. "Stop it. Why do you insist on fucking other guys even though before, well, before _me_ , you only liked huge tits?"

The response coaxed a disbelief snort. "What, so _you're_ the only one who can fuck other guys? Suddenly, you're the gay fucking lord and I gotta stick with pussies forever?" Aomine took one step back and buried his head in his hands. "You're a fucking bastard, Kagami. You got me addicted, refused me a second helping and you take away my chances in getting you addicted to me too. Must be so fucking fun, destroying me from the inside out, huh?"

Kagami's eyes opened wide.

What.

 _What_.

"Hold on," The redhead was stunned by that answer. "Wait, wait. What do you mean?" His heart pounded loudly in his chest. Was this just one big, stupid misunderstanding?

"What else do I _mean_!? I wanna practice until I know I can fuck guys real good too. Then, I'll bed you again and when that time comes, you won't be able to refuse me again," Aomine groaned in frustration at the words that came out of his mouth. "I don't want other guys fucking you, you damn slut. But obviously you just can't help spreading your legs to anyone who has a dick. I don't even know why I bother."

Kagami stood rooted on the ground. Aomine was doing _what_?

So all those times he tried to take those guys home, it was so he could practice?

"Wait, so you're telling me," The redhead stammered. "That you did all that just so you can... y'know, claim me? Like, date me?"

"For fuck's sake, Kagami. You even want me to humiliate myself by admitting that? You're seriously twisted. Anyway, I'm done with you." He sharply turned around, but like hell Kagami would leave it at that. 

Grabbing Aomine's hand with his cheeks aflame, Kagami looked up at his friend who fashioned the same expression. "But... aren't you like, straight?"

"I... I am, but there must be a reason why none of my relationships ever worked out." He scratched his head. "...Right?"

"Uh... I-I guess..."

Silence.

"Uh, you're not seriously done with me, are you?" The redhead lowered his head and glanced up at Aomine nervously. "Because I did say I don't fuck the same guy twice, but I make exceptions."

When the blunette gave him nothing but an incredulous stare, he continued.

"I just, well, uh..." He exhaled. "I like you. I didn't want us to be sex buddies."

"Huh!?" Aomine gaped at the bombshell. "Since when?"

"Uh, maybe when we first met? Maybe summer camp. Definitely after Winter Cup. I kept it in my pants, though. Nothing good ever comes out from liking straight guys," The way the blunette's lips parted, closed and parted again made Kagami sigh once more. "Bottom line is, I pushed you away so you'll come back. I didn't think you were gonna _practice_!"

"W-well, did you seriously expect me to suddenly run off with other guys like a damn slut? I'm not you!" That came out way harsher than Aomine would've liked. However, before he could apologise, the redhead only laughed.

"Don't give me that look. Being called a 'slut' isn't an insult to me. It's just what I am."

The response made Aomine jerk back a little, but he ended up chuckling. "Look at you wearing that as a damn badge. I've never met a prouder himbo."

"Shut the hell up," Kagami quipped with an amused grin. "A-anyway, getting back to the point..."

Just like that, both of them looked away, red-faced. "So I don't need to practice fucking ass? Y-you weren't disappointed in my technique?"

"There was no technique... I was the one who rode you, so technically, it'd be my fault if I didn't feel good... W-which I did! 'Sides, your dick's big enough, so..." He glanced at the far-too-quiet Aomine. "Say something!"

"W-what am I supposed to say!? You're the sex addict between us. Where did that confidence from the bar go?" He flailed.

"Hitting on random guys and hitting on someone I like is different! Aah, fuck. Let me get this straight," Kagami took a deep breath. "You wanna be with me. Right?"

"I never said that... I just..." Aomine stammered unintelligibly. "I've never been with a guy before so I'm not sure if I can use the same technique or... Anyway!" He shook his head to snap himself out of his rambling. "I don't like the thought of you getting fucked by anyone else, so between a yes or a no... I guess, it's a..."

Kagami was practically vibrating.

"A..." Aomine stalled.

Kagami continued to stare at him.

"Fuck you, I can't say it!" Instead of continuing, he shoved the redhead away and sprinted off the alleyway, back to civilisation.

"Wait, Aomineeee!" Feeling like an absolute idiot, Kagami ran after Aomine with a huge grin on his face.


End file.
